


Simple and Clean

by jstar1992



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Implied SoKai at parts but not actually shipping it, if you want SoKai you came to the wrong place, im not joking at all, no seriously I don't ship it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstar1992/pseuds/jstar1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to get stronger and fight off the darkness for good, Sora is sent to Twilight Academy. There he is paired with Jasmine, a young thief. The two work together to fight off the darkness. But their destinies- separate, yet intertwined- threaten to tear them apart forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Chapter 1)

I walk across the grounds of Twilight Academy, clutching my Les Miserables bag. The grounds are filled with people and, like usual, I'm the odd one out. I'm used to it by now, so it's not a big deal anymore. Actually, I should've had a partner, but with the odd number of freshmen, I was the person without one. You need a partner in Twilight Academy; you can't survive without one. All the other pairs hang out happily, but stop and frown when I pass by. I'm practically a leper to them, but like I said, I, used to it now.

"Jasmine!" The headmaster calls out. This makes me stop; what did I do? I turn around slowly, cautiously walking back to the headmaster. On his left is the great King Mickey, in his right is an unfamiliar teen with bright blue eyes and brown spiked hair. Who is he? I bow to the three in front of me, showing them that they are my superiors. "Rise, child," the headmaster says. Obeying the order, I rise to look at the three of them. "Jasmine, this is your partner, Sora. I trust that you two will get along well?" He asks, gesturing to the teen standing on his right. Well, anyone is better than no one, right? "Hi!" Sora greets, with a very large grin on his face. I nod back to him, suddenly too shy to speak. When he looks away, however, I steal a potion that he was keeping in one of his pockets. Nobody seems to notice this. "Please, continue on with your day. We will get your partner all set up, so he will be meeting with you shortly," the headmaster says. With another bow, I begin to walk away from them, heading for my dorm room. 

"And Jasmine?" The headmaster asks. I turn to him, eyebrow raising slightly. "Return the potion that you stole from him. You aren't that sneaky," he finishes. Pouting playfully, I pull the potion out of my bag and I place it in Sora's hands. It's so much fun being a thief. Once I get to my room, I quickly run inside and I lock the door behind me. I would rather be in absolute silence right now, as oppose to the screams and yells of other students. Sighing, I put on "I Miss the Misery" by Halestorm and sit on a beanbag chair. My room has to be one of the largest on my floor, simply because it's for older students who have to monitor the newbies. They didn't have any other place to out me, so it's very likely that my partner will also be my roommate. No matter, there's an extra bedroom. Out of complete boredom, I play with my belly button ring. This whole week is about getting integrated into the school, so there are no classes yet. 

A couple of minutes later, my door opens and Sora wanders in. "Hiya!" He says, waving to me. "Hi," I whisper back, suddenly very shy. I highly doubt he would show any interest in me- I can tell that he wouldn't want me. Sora sits down in the beanbag next to me. "Are you okay?" He asks. I respond with a nod. But he instantly sees through my lie. "You're upset. I can tell. Why?" "It's nothing," I answer, frowning at his insistence. Sora touches my arm gently and sighs softly. He cringes at my choice of music. "Why this song?" Sora asks. I shrug my shoulders. "It's good." He stands up and changes it to "Lucky" by Jason Mraz. This time, I cringe. 'He must sing this to his girlfriend' pops up in my mind, but I dismiss the thought. Seeing my reaction, he changes it to "Loca" by Shakira and my smile finally returns. This makes Sora smile too. 

"You should smile more often," he says absentmindedly. "Why?" "You look better when you're happy," he responds. Wait, so I'm ugly any other time? ...How rude! "So I'm ugly?" "No! I wasn't trying to say that!" He says, trying not to offend me. I can't help it, but I start to tear up. Silently, I stand up and I walk to my bedroom. Of course, he follows me to apologize. When I turn around to confront him, he reaches for my arm but instead grabs my breast. Our eyes widen and I slap him. "You pervert!" I squeal, slamming the door in his face. Sora attempts to apologize, but I tune him out and take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, I wake up to the door unlocking and Sora walking in. He gently touches the red mark on his cheek and I wince. "Sorry," I mutter, looking at my feet. "It's okay," he responds, sitting down next to me. Blushing, I lean over and kiss the red mark, making him blush too. "How did you get in?" I ask. In response, Sora holds up the famous keyblade. My mouth drops. So this is the infamous weapon. I reach out to touch it, but I hesitate. "Go ahead," Sora says, smiling. My fingers carefully touch the weapon. "You can hold it if you want," he offers. 

So I take the weapon from his grasp. For several minutes, the keyblade remains in my hand. Sora's eyes widen. "But...you....what weapon do you use?" "A scythe," I answer. To prove my point, I return his keyblade and summon my scythe. This leaves Sora speechless. "What made you come here?" I ask. "I have to get stronger. My Mark of Mastery exam was interrupted," Sora explains. When I give him a look, he continues to explain his story. Sora also tells me of his adventures. "How old are you anyway?" I ask.

"Seventeen," he answers. Really? He's the same age as me and he's accomplished so much! Sora glances around the room and notices the tight, semi formal turquoise dress thrown so carelessly on a chair. Damn, that dance is on Friday. And it's mandatory. Fuck. "You threw this dress down. Why? It's really pretty," Sora says, picking up the garment. "I don't wanna wear it," I respond, twisting my locket absentmindedly. This locket has been with me since I was born; I was even told that there is a picture of my true love in there. As a kid, I would try to sneak a peek every now and again, but then I'd get scared and chicken out. Maybe I'll finally be brave enough to look? 

"There's a dance this Friday. Mandatory. And we all go with our partners," I explain. Sora grins at this. "Sounds fun," he says. I grimace at his words. He's so optimistic, it's kinda...cute. To make me smile, Sora begins making funny faces at me. My giggle makes him grin once more. "See? All better now!" He declares. Maybe he won't be such a bad partner after all. Sora holds up the dress and I hang it up in my small closet. "We'll have so much fun!" Whoa- when is a guy more excited for a dance than a girl?

Smiling, I offer to take him down to a hidden garden that I found earlier today. He gladly accepts my offer. "Where are you from?" Sora asks as he follows me out of our dorm room. "Hollow Bastion...well....Radiant Garden, I mean," I respond. Even though it's been over a year, I'm still not used to calling it by its original name. "Oh! I've been there before!" Sora says eagerly. He's so cheerful and it makes me grin. 

After a short walk, we make our way to the hidden garden. "Whoa~" Sora whispers, his eyes widening. "Pretty, isn't it?" I ask, smiling. He nods and begins wandering through the garden. Meanwhile, I pause to smell a few flowers. My fingers gently brush against the soft petals of a white rose. I reach to pick the flower, but I grab the stem and quickly pull away when the thorn pierces my skin. Grimacing, I look down at the blood coming out of my finger. 

A tap on my finger brings me back to reality. When I turn around, I see Sora holding a camellia flower. "I thought you might like it," he says, blushing a little. Then, he notices that my finger is bleeding and puts my bleeding finger in his mouth. We both blush at the action. "Y-You're so sweet," I say, looking down at the ground. He removes my finger from his mouth. "What do you wanna do now?" He asks. "I dunno. It's starting to get dark out, so why don't we go back and get dinner? Then we can go back to the dorm room and relax," I offer. 

Nodding, he leads he out of the secret garden and to the large cafeteria. I had a feeling that everyone would react strangely if I ever got a partner. Understatement of the century. All of the students stare at us, marveling at the sight. "Who's that guy?" "He's kinda cute!" "What's he doing with her?!" The whispers are everywhere. They all talk down on me, because I'm awkward, a freak. At least I have Sora now. He'll distract me from their words.

Touching my shoulder, Sora guides me to the cafeteria, which is pretty much empty, save for a few students and teachers. On the menu today is sweet and sour chicken. We both grab a plate and some drinks. "Why were they saying such mean stuff?" Sora asks, following me to an empty table. "I don't wanna talk about it," I answer. He shouldn't have to worry about what they're saying about me. "Are you sure?" He asks. "Positive," I respond. 

We eat our dinner in silence, then, putting our empty plates on a conveyor belt, we proceed to our dorm. Tomorrow, all the students get their uniforms. Yay, ugly blue plaid that makes everyone's asses look big. Great! Yawning, I open the door to our dorm room and I walk to my bedroom. "Goodnight!" I call to Sora, shutting the door before changing my clothes and crawling into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I wake up to the sun shining in my face. Sora opens the door with a grin. "Good morning!" He exclaims. "Morning," I reply, groaning softly. Rolling out of bed, I quickly grab my robe. Sora sees my nightgown and blushes immensely. My own face heats up and I quickly tie my robe. "Uniform distribution today, right?" He asks, sitting on my bed. "Yeah. Tomorrow, the games begin. We get to learn our partner's skills, battle the other students, and the winners awe celebrated at the dance. I'm just as new as you are and I got this information from the brochure," I explain. 

"Oh. Okay," Sora responds. "We'll definitely win!" He exclaims. "How? The kids we're up against are amazing!" I retort. The other students have had more time to train. We're just starting. "Is there a place that we can practice?" He asks. "Yeah. It's pretty early, so we can go down now. Wear something comfortable," I advise him before he walks out. Sighing softly, I pull out a pair of shorts and a tank top. There's no need for makeup just yet; I'm training, not walking down a runway. My short dark hair is pulled back into a ponytail. After I do my morning routine, I change into the outfit laid out and then, I put my sneakers on. I meet with Sora in our small living room, and he's in a similar outfit. 

"May I ask? What's with the shoes?" I ask. Well, someone had to ask- his shoes are huge! "Oh! I just wear them-" "Why?" "Just because I do," he responds with a shrug. 'Hmmm....I wonder if that correlates to- OH NO! Don't think about that!!' I can feel my cheeks burning and Sora tilts his head innocently. "You okay?" He asks. I nod, avoiding speaking so I don't squeak out a response. He chuckles and shoves his hands into his pockets. "W-Well, let's go," I say, opening the door. Sora wraps his arm around my shoulder and grins. We walk down to the training center, but the area is full. "Damn, we'll have to come back later. Maybe lunchtime will be better," I say, frowning. Sora shrugs, then yawns. "I could use a nap," Sora mutters. Agreeing, we walk back to our dorm and end up napping on the couch. 

A few hours later, we wake up and notice that everyone is getting their uniforms. "Let's go now," I say, slowly rising. Sora agrees, yawning loudly as he stands up. Giggling, I walk out the door and down the stairs to the courtyard. We walk over to the pavilion and we finally get our uniforms; white shirts, blue plaid bottoms and several ties of the same color, dark blue socks, and black dress shoes. Gym uniforms will come later. "How about we try the training center again?" I offer. "Sure," Sora responds. I lead him to the now empty training center. We place our stuff on a nearby bench and summon our weapons. Our mini battle begins. Sora's movements rival my own, but is slightly faster. His overall skill in elemental magic is is superior, but my fire power is greater. It's a good thing we were paired together; we were evenly matched. 

Panting, I sit down on the floor; I can feel my skin jump. Oh no! My sight is fuzzy, but I manage to grab Sora's arm. "Jasmine?!" "S-Sora," I whimper back, gripping his arm tighter. My sugar has dropped drastically and I don't have anything to replenish it. He pulls me up into his arms. "What happened?" He asks. "I'm hypoglycemic. I need sugar," I mutter back. Sora sits me down on the bench. "I'll get you food! What do you want?" "I have chicken salad in the fridge. Bring that and some crackers. Water too," I beg. He quickly disappears and I lay back on the bench. 

My sight is still fuzzy and my skin is still jumping. After about five minutes, he returns with the snack. "Thank you," I whisper, taking the food from him. I use the crackers to scoop up my chicken and ranch -my version of a chicken salad- and I eat my snack. Immediately, I start to feel better. I even offer Sora some of the chicken salad and crackers, to which he accepts. "You seem a lot better," he observes, nibbling on a cracker. Nodding, I take a sip of water. "All because of you. Thanks, Sora, " I say, taking another cracker. "I aim to please," he responds with a grin. We take the snack and our uniforms back to our dorm. The rest of the day is uneventful, and when it hits 10:00, we both go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Let the games begin. All of our competitors are lined up and they look ready to kill. Sora just smiles, excited for our battle, but I'm scared. We still haven't had as much time as everyone else, and yet we're still going to fight. He pats my back and I smile sadly. "Nervous?" Sora asks. "A little," I respond. "Don't worry. We'll be fine," he says. Shortly after this, the battles begin. We're in the third battle, and our competitors are surely interesting. A black Mage and a saboteur. Kinda weak in my opinion. 

"Okay, battle plan," I begin "I'll take down the saboteur, and you'll get the Mage. If you finish with the Mage quickly, then help me out." He agrees, and we patiently await our battle. Finally, we are called up to the main arena. Our opponents are waiting for us. With one blow of the whistle, our battle begins. The Mage attempts to strike me with lightening, and I just barely miss it. Well, there went the battle plan. Growling, I summon my scythe and I go to attack her. 

She dodges my strike and attempts to burn me. Luckily, I catch the fire ball, then I send it back to her. The blast makes her fly out of the ring. The saboteur gives Sora no trouble. Both boys swing their weapons, but are locked together. "You can do it, Sora," I mumble, clutching my scythe tightly. Shortly after the words leave my mouth, Sora musters the strength to push the saboteur away, and then he knocks him out of the ring. "We did it!" I cheer, running over to my partner. 

My arms wrap around his torso. Smiling, Sora returns my hug. We exit the arena, our arms linked, with grins plastered on our faces. "That was an awesome fight! When's our next battle?" Sora asks. "In about thirty minutes," I respond. "How about we get some food?" I offer. "Sure," he answers. We walk back to the courtyard to get several slices of pizza and something to drink. The tournament roster is on the wall, and we have moved to the quarter finals. The smell of pepperoni fills my nostrils as I go to grab three slices of pizza, even though I could definitely eat more. 

When Sora gets his food, we sit on one of the open benches and eat. "Do you think we have a chance to win?" I ask after finishing my last bite of the first piece of pizza. "Of course," he responds before sipping on his Sprite. Looking down, I continue to eat the food in front of me. Thirty minutes pass and our next battle begins. If we win, then we go on to the semifinals. Our opponents, this time, are a ravaged and a songstress. Oh jeez. With one tune, I'm blinded by a cloud of darkness. "Jas-" "Keep fighting!" I scream back, reaching into my pockets. 

Sadly, I don't have any Esuna to remedy this. My eyes squeeze shut, trying to block the black magic. Then, a surge of power fills me, and with a swipe of my scythe, the dark cloud disappears. Sora notices this and cheers, and the ravaged casts a wind spell, knocking my partner to the ground. Although I'm not much a healer, I use the rest of my magic to cure Sora. My remaining magic is enough to give Sora the strength he needs to fight off the songstress. 

Meanwhile, I strike the ravaged with all my strength. My blow knocks the ravaged into the songstress, then Sora knocks them out of the ring. Another victory! On to the semifinals. As we walk out of the ring, Sora's arm interlocks with mine once more. Once we are out of the public eye, Sora turns to me. "What was that out there?" He asks, his brows raising. "What do you mean?" "That surge of light. What was it?" He repeats. "I don't understand," I respond. "When the songstress used the dark spell on you, you removed the cloud with this weird surge of light. I've never seen anything like it!" Sora exclaims. 

"That's never happened before," I say, scratching my neck nervously. With a soft smile, Sora pulls away. "Sorry. I thought you would know. Maybe you have some really cool power that you're now unleashing. Hope I'm not on the receiving end of it," Sora jokes. Shaking my head, a chuckle softly. "Nope. I would never want to use this power- whatever the hell it is- to harm you."

~1 Hour Later~

Sora and I step up for the finals. We have just beaten our last enemies, who are my rivals. They taunted me relentlessly, and now they're being bandaged up in the infirmary. "Last battle. Do you have a special power you can unleash?" Sora whispers in my ear. "Well, besides the weird light thing....nope," I respond. Our enemies approach, two Commandos, in all their shining glory. Their armor gleams, so do their weapons and even their hair! There they are, looking like Lannister and Baratheon knights in Game of Thrones, and Sora and myself look like some ragtag team of misfits in comparison. 

I don't have much time to admire them, though. The first Commando throws his sword at me, and I just manage to dodge it with a backflip. Oh, now it's on! Sora and I both summon our weapons. I decide to take on the jerk who nearly decapitated me. With one swipe of my scythe, his fancy armor clatters to the ground. Well, not so useful now. What good is armor if it's only for decoration! The shiny piece of scrap metal is kicked off to the side as the Commando backs away. 

"Not so tough now, are you?" I ask with a smirk. As a response, he grabs me by the throat. "You're not so tough either." Before I can do anything, Sora's keyblade is thrown my way. I'm dropped to the ground as the keyblade hits the Commando in the face. When I look over, I see that the guy who was manhandling me is knocked out. This makes his partner very, very angry; I can see the steam coming out of his ears. 

"Uh oh," I whisper, gripping my scythe tightly. My knuckles are pure white as I cartwheel out of his path. This guy has way too much testosterone in his system; super roid rage! No wonder they won so easily! While his attention is diverted, I karate kick him in the back of the head, which only succeeds in making him angrier. "Oh shit," I mumble, diving out of his way as he charges toward me again. My scythe makes contact with his sword, and we are locked together. The seconds feel like minutes, and the minutes feel like hours. 

"You sneaky little bitch," he growls, knocking me to the floor. His sword comes swinging, threatening to cut me in half. Right before the sword can hit me, a keyblade blocks the path. "Don't ever call my partner that!" Sora yells. "S-Sora?" I whisper, standing up and dusting myself off. He pushes the sword away, then touches my shoulder gently. "You take the last shot," Sora says. 

Summoning my scythe, I attack the enraged Commando until he is knocked out of the ring. Confetti falls upon us as we face the screaming crowds. "We did it!" Sora exclaims, pulling me into a hug. I can't help but notice that as he does this, his lips lightly brush against my cheek. Blushing furiously, I hug back. To my surprise, Sora gives me a piggyback ride to dory dorm. We're the champions

~The Next Day~

The next day, I am adding the finishing touches to my outfit. I look so different now. The dress, my hair, makeup, shoes...all perfection. My locket, although contrasting my outfit, just seems to work somehow. Well, to me, it works. For once, I actually look....pretty. When I open the door, Sora is awaiting me in his black suit. He looks impeccable. "Jasmine, you look so...wow," he says with a blush. "Thanks," I respond, looking down at my silver heels and the edge of my turquoise dress. 

He escorts me down to the main hall of the school, where the dance is being held. Music is playing and bodies are grinding up against each other. The party is raging and there is a grin on Sora's face. "Come on, let's dance!" He says as he drags me onto the dance floor. It's like a mosh pit out there, so we are shoved together, chest to chest, making us both blush. The songs ends and is soon replaced. "Aw, a slow song?" I groan. 

Sora holds his hand out to me. "May I have this dance?" He asks, smiling softly. Grinning, I take his hand and we begin dancing. Wow, this is so nice! I look up at Sora to see his smile. He pulls me closer and chuckles when I gasp. "Sora?" "Yeah?" He responds. "Thank you for saving me back there," I say. "You're my partner. We have to take care of each other-" a loud boom interrupts us. And suddenly, a swarm of heartless disrupts our tranquility.

**Author's Note:**

> My first KH fic, started about a year or two year ago. It was first posted to Wattpad, and now is coming here!


End file.
